Mp3 Challenge
by Titansgirl27
Summary: Series of D/Hr Drabbles. M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the right to any of these songs._

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

Draco/Hermione

Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt

The boys had to have figured it out by now… Hermione thought to herself. The rumors were flying left and right. Her and Malfoy, a couple. Harry and Ron just assumed that it was the usual hearsay. But at Hogwarts at least one in ten rumors was irritatingly true. She and Draco meeting up every night in the astronomy tower, false. She and Draco meeting up every night in the dungeons, false. She and Draco meeting up in the Forbidden Forest every night, False. However the one about the Heads common room may have more fact than fiction…

(In my defense, it was a warm-up.)

Your Mama Don't Dance – Poison

"Your parents are absurdly old fashioned." Hermione said.

"They're purebloods … What do you expect?" Draco asked.

"I have to have you home by ten? Really? Is this 1960? Are they afraid I'm going to corrupt your innocence?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Hey, purebloods take their virginity very seriously. I might get disowned if I let you ravish me as you obviously plan."

Hit That – Offspring

Well if Ron gets to have his fun and his lovers on the side, then by Merlin, so would Hermione. He didn't seem to care about little Rose or her. So after taking her to her Grandmother, she and Ginny got dressed up and let loose at the local wizarding club, Dragon's Den.

(My brain would not function for this one)

Friendly Goodbye – Bowling For Soup

Draco had had enough of this nonsense. He couldn't even swear without his stuck up girlfriend freaking out. He called Pansy a bitch for calling Hermione a Mudblood, and then HE gets chewed out for swearing. Are you kidding? Enough is enough. He loved her more than anything, but a man can only take so much. Everything started so perfectly, but crumbled to shit when she decided that the man she fell in love with needed to change. And he couldn't even fucking swear.

Welcome to the 60's – John Travolta and Nikki Blondsky

"No way in bleeding hell am I going to do this." Draco said.

"Please?" Hermione begged. "You're the only seventh year guy who's pretty enough to pull off being a girl."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"This is the first Hogwarts Drama Production in 400 years. It's an honor to be a part of it."

"But why do I have to play the fat mom? Can't Weasley do it? He has someone to model after. I want to play Link."

"You lay off Mrs. Weasley. And we already have a Link. Seamus was wonderful in the auditions."

"Seamus can suck it. I want to play the lead. And besides, don't you think it puts a weird spin on our relationship for me to play your mother?"

"You're the only one talented enough to pull off a role this difficult…"

"Am I? Well then I suppose I can't let down my hordes of fans…"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

*One month later*

Draco stared out into the crowd. "I hate you."

It's All Your Fault – P!nk

Hermione was perfectly fine how she was. Oblivious to the attractions of men, well, not completely… but oblivious enough. But then he had to come along. With his showers of compliments and his burning need for her. He made her need him too. But then the stupid bint had to go and get himself killed. And now she had no one. She didn't even notice the hole inside of her. Until him. And now that he's gone forever, there will never be a way for her to fill it. She was going to be empty forever.

Some Guys Have All the Luck – Robert Palmer

He knew he was a lucky bastard, so lucky he sometimes thought he was dipped in Felix Felicis at birth. He knew it and he wasn't afraid to show it. He was wealthy, attractive and charismatic. There was only one thing he wanted that he couldn't have. Well, didn't have. He could have her and by Merlin, he would. Soon.

He watched Hermione walk into the Great Hall, looking completely perfect in her baggy school robes with her terrible posture that came from carrying that damnably overstuffed school bag of hers. 'She will be mine,' he thought.

Feed My Frankenstein – Alice Cooper

Draco had never craved anything in his life so much as Hermione Granger. She symbolized everything he wasn't. Pure, kind, friendly and good. It should make him sick. Unfortunately it made him possessive. He wanted her. Whether to corrupt her or to save himself he wasn't sure. He just knew that he had to have her and soon. He needed to possess her and he needed to be the only one. His obsession was taking over his life.

The Tide is High – Blondie

Hermione would have him. Draco Malfoy thought he was safe. Silly boy. She was stubborn and hard headed. When she decided something needed to be done, it was going to be done. Just try and stop her. He had a girlfriend now, but Hermione was patient, now was the time to lay the seeds until it was her turn. She was prepared to lie in wait, for that perfect time to strike. After she had sneakily put herself in every facet of his life. Made him need her without him even realizing it.

You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC

He didn't even know she had it in her. Hermione Granger was a hellcat. When he took the Gryffindor Princess to his bed, he was anticipating a demure, patient little lay. As he lay in stunned silence staring at his canopy, he wondered if Snape would accept sexual exhaustion to get out of potions tomorrow. He doubted it. He also doubted his ability to move tomorrow. He couldn't even muster up the energy to roll over and look at the fireball that put him in this state of delirious bliss. Rotating his head slightly to the right, he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She noticed the movement and smiled. "Ready for more?"

99 Biker Friends – Bowling for Soup

He was going to beat the hell out of that weasel Ernie MacMillan. He knew a concealing charm when he saw one. He cornered the Head Girl after Transfiguration.

"Finite Incantatem." The skin around her eye shimmered and an ugly black ring appeared.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"He hit you again didn't he? I'm going to get Potter and Weasley."

"No! If you tell them then they'll kill him!"

"Good. Give me one good reason he deserves to live."

"He loves me."

"So do I. And damned if I'm going to let him do this to you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Man I Feel Like a Woman – Shania Twain

Hermione had to admit that Ginny was right. It was nice to get in touch with her feminine side. Gods, the last time she got even remotely dressed up was four years ago for graduation. And even then it was just some Sleakeazy and a glamour charm.

Tonight Ginny and she were going to the new Wizard Club and they were going to get completely smashed and let it all hang out.

Poison – Alice Cooper

Her scent, her laugh, her fire, her ice. She was completely consuming him. Burning him from the inside. The worst part was she didn't even know. Even if she did, she wouldn't care. The fact that she simply existed was enough to drive Draco mad. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her laughing with Potter, or her nose scrunched up while she studied something difficult. He couldn't get her out of his system and the worst part was he didn't know if he wanted to.

Die, Die My Darling – Metallica

Draco had had enough. No more of this bull shit. He would never have to see her again. She was gone. Dead, at the bottom of the Thames. And it was completely his fault. No one would know that though. No one would ever see her again. At least until he ultimately goes to hell and finds her. Because damned if the darkness that consumed her after the war would let her go anywhere else. And after murdering Hermione Granger, supposed savior of the wizarding world, there was nowhere else he'd be allowed.

Want You Bad – Offspring

Hermione was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. Except she was just so… good. He needed a girl with a tattoo. A Rule breaker. Someone who he could be a little naughty with. But he didn't know if he could even consider another woman. Just the thought of Hermione in a vinyl suit had his pants tightening uncomfortably. Closing his eyes and indulging in his ultimate fantasy, he didn't notice his door opening and a very scantily clad Hermione sneaking in.

"Good evening, Draco." She purred.

He opened his eyes and choked. "Jesus Hermione… Is that a catsuit?"

Tequila – the Champs

This was a mistake. Drinking games with the Head Boy and prefects was bound to get her in trouble. There was only one way tonight could end. And it was with Hermione vomiting in her very own personal toilet. She could handle vodka, firewhiskey, copious amounts of butterbeer, but anything with Tequila and she'd be praying to the porcelain gods within the hour.

Mouth – Merril Bainbridge

She'd been staring at his mouth the entire meeting. Idly she hoped he didn't notice, but she didn't care overmuch either way. He'd been the object of her fantasies for months now and maybe today she would do something about it. His lips were just magnificent. It wasn't her fault he looked so kissable. Her eyes flitted up to his and started when she realized he was staring at her. A slight smirk appeared on his face, informing her that he'd noticed her concentration toward his mouth.

All Lips and Hips – Electric Boys

Draco hadn't seen the former Head Girl in almost half a decade. He was almost certain that she didn't look like that at Hogwarts. He'd been staring at her for the better part of an hour out on the dance floor. He was positive that she didn't have that tattoo on her chest either. From his vantage point it was either a Griffin or, less likely, a cat being electrocuted.

I Don't Wanna Stop – Ozzy Osbourne

He was on a path to distruction. He knew it. His parents knew it. He was damn sure Granger knew it, as she felt the need to remind him of it on a daily basis. He drank every night, partied until the wee hours of the morning and nothing was going to stop him. He felt great. Just because he "wasn't living up to his potential," was no reason to lecture him daily about the effects of alcoholism and hard living. But how does she spend her Saturday nights? Curled up with a book? And she called _that_ living?

Photograph – Def Leppard

She smiled and waved completely oblivious to the blonde starting at the photo. Smiling and waving all day. It was all he had of her. He needed so much more. Unfortunately she had no idea he even had the photo. He stole it from the album she was giving to the Weasley mother hen, which she had left in the common room. She'd probably hex him if she realized he had it.

Invisible Touch – Phil Collins

Hermione was everywhere. Her robes from yesterday thrown carelessly on the back of the chair. Her transfiguration text book on the coffee table. She even had a photograph of the Wonder Trio sitting on the mantle. The only way to escape her was the sanctuary that was his room. Unfortunately that rarely helped as she was so far under his skin that she was with him everywhere. She didn't even know the effect she had on him. This was going to ruin his life. This mad obsession with her. He was in love with a muggle-born, who barely acknowledged him, who his father desperately wants to kill and who he couldn't escape.

Black Velvet – Alannah Myles

Hermione had never felt this sexy in her life. Walking into the smoky room, she felt every eye in the room turn in her direction. She had to focus very hard not to turn tail and run. She was sure that Ginny would skin her alive if she ran out after all of her planning. The Room of Requirement had been done up for this interhouse party. Soft colored lighting illuminated the stage and above the bar. Softer still, white lights hung unassisted about love seats and two person tables. Wearing naught but a black velvet catsuit, she walked up to the man who had caused this entire mess.

"…Hermione?" the usually eloquent Head Boy choked out.

What Was a Woman to Do – Joanna Gleason

After losing the Malfoy fortune after the war, Draco had not lost heart. After all, he was handsome and utterly charming. There was no need for him to starve, or heaven forbid, wear untailored clothing. He had a string of wealthy older women, all of whom wanted nothing more but to help this poor fallen prince back to his feet.


End file.
